Field
This disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this disclosure relates to partial scan cells for use within serial scan chains for performing diagnostic operations upon integrated circuits.
Description
It is known to provide integrated circuits with serial scan chains for applying stimulus signals to an integrated circuit and for capturing response signals from the integrated circuit.